User input and interaction with mobile and embedded devices typically occurs, for example, via a touch screen display on a device. A display response rate for a display (e.g., a touch screen found on devices such as a phone, tablet, and/or other mobile or embedded devices) may be a latency between a typical user action (e.g., touch, swipe, button press, and/or other contact with the touch screen) and a resulting reaction appearing on the device's display.
Conventionally, display response rate may be hard to accurately determine. In some examples, display response rate may be determined by metrics maintained on the device whose rate is being measured. In other examples, display response rate may be determined by monitoring human interaction with the device, which may introduce error or inaccuracy, as the human interaction may not be consistently identical and repeatable without variation.
Conventional systems for measuring display response rate of touch screen devices suffer from these and other drawbacks.